Harry Potter Drabble
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Různé postavy. AU, drama, humor, romance, family, friendship, angst, tragedy, suprenatural, fantasy, hurt/comfort. Drabble. Neslash, Slash Harry/Draco  ale i jiné
1. V nevědomosti

**V nevědomosti**

Když se v Harryho cele objevila štíhlá postava s kápí přes hlavu, nerozuměl. A když se mu kolem paže křečovitě sevřely prsty a on byl přemístěn, byl ještě zmatenější.

„Co -"

Ústa mu zakryla bledá dlaň. Zpod kápě se ozvalo zasyčení a levá ruka sebou cukla.

„Uteč!"

Hlas, který v sobě dusil bolest a hrůzu, byl Harrymu povědomý. Postava byla spíše chlapecká než mužská. Černý plášť byl pláštěm smrtijeda.

„Zachraň se!"

Ozvalo se prásknutí a neznámý zmizel.

Nikdy se nedozvěděl, že tím, kdo ho zachránil z Voldemortova zajetí, byl Draco Malfoy.

A nedozvěděl se ani to, že ho to stálo život.


	2. Být Malfoyem

**Být Malfoyem**

Když stárnoucí Lucius Malfoy oznámil synovi, že je čas, aby se stal novou hlavou rodiny, Draco věděl, co to znamená.

Malfoy totiž nebylo jenom jméno a Draco si byl toho všeho vědom, protože mu to bylo vštěpováno už od kolébky.

Malfoy bylo pojem, bohatství a zodpovědnost. Malfoy znamenalo být chladný a povýšený diplomat. Znamenalo to být silný, lstivý, mocný a vzbuzovat strach. Být Malfoyem znamenalo vládnout.

A Draco byl Malfoy. Věděl, že jeho úkolem je teď najít si vhodnou manželku a zplodit čistokrevného dědice, aby zajistil, že jeho rod bude pokračovat.

Protože na tom, že miluje Harryho Pottera, nikomu nezáleželo.


	3. Setkání v mlze

**Setkání v mlze**

Stál na nástupišti, v uších hluk loučících se rodičů a dětí a skrze hustý kouř, který se vinul z komína bradavického expresu, pozoroval jedinou postavu.

Bodlo ho u srdce. Černovlasý muž vypadal šťastně, že má okolo sebe svoji rodinu… Kruci, on měl taky rodinu! Vyprovázel dnes svého syna poprvé do školy, a přesto to jediné, co dokázal vnímat, byl _on_. Přece po něm nemohl stále toužit, nebo ano? Vždyť už dávno nebyli ve škole…

Harry zachytil jeho pohled a pokývnul. Váhavě oplatil gesto a odvrátil se. Věděl, co udělá.

Odejde a zatlačí v sobě ty city hlouběji. Tak, jako vždycky.


	4. Rex moriebatur, vivat rex

**Rex moriebatur, vivat rex**

_Když odejde jeden tyran, nahradí ho jiný a horší._

Ano, Draco Malfoy, který byl odjakživa vychováván k tomu, aby se vyznal nejen v magii ale i v historii, dobře znal tohle dávné přísloví. Nikdy ho však ani nenapadlo, jak dokonale je pravdivé.

Když opustil řady smrtijedů a přidal se ke straně světla a k Potterovi – protože on věděl, kde má větší šanci, že přežije – nemohl tušit, jak to celé skončí.

On jenom věřil, že Potter Pána zla dokáže zničit.

A skutečně, Harry Potter porazil a svrhl Voldemorta z jeho pomyslného trůnu. Ukončil jeho krutovládu.

Aby ji vzápětí nahradil svou vlastní.


	5. Alternative

**Alternative**

V nebelvírské společenské místnosti to vřelo. Napětí bylo cítit ve vzduchu. Velká, rozhodující bitva se blížila.

Černovlasý mladík zavřel oči. Už brzy…

Poplácávání po napjatých ramenou. Slova plná naděje a odhodlání.

„Zvládneme to."

„Zvítězíme."

„My tě neopustíme, společně to dokážeme."

Chlapec se smutně usmál. Věděl, že půjdou s ním, koneckonců, i oni, téměř každý z nich už ve válce někoho ztratil, tak jako on rodiče. Ale nechtěl, aby bojovali, nechtěl, aby umírali…

„Neboj, dokážeme to. Všichni proti Voldemortovi."

Harry se povzbudivě zašklebil.

„Já vím," zamumlal Neville a přejel si dlaní po čele. Po čele, které brázdila jizva ve tvaru blesku.


	6. To, čeho se nejvíc bojíš

**To, čeho se nejvíc bojíš**

„Nezapomínejte, že bubáků se nemusíte bát, dokonce ani když vás jejich podoba bude děsit k smrti. Je jednoduchá metoda, jak se jich zbavit. Postačí vám smích a jednoduché kouzlo. Tak do toho."

Studenti přicházeli po jednom k vysoké skříni, aby bojovali s bubákem, který se pro ně proměňoval v nejroztodivnější tvory. Pavouci, neživí, upíři, klaun s červeným nosem…

Draco se postavil před skříň, ve tváři hrdý a stejně nadřazený výraz jako kdykoli jindy. Ale uvnitř… Nejistý. Vystrašený. Vědoucí.

Skříň se otřásla, dveře se otevřely a vyšel z nich Lucius Malfoy.

„Draco…"

Dracovi naskočila husí kůže.

Jsou věci, které nemůžete ovlivnit…


End file.
